U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,637 disclosed a non flip umbrella including a plurality of reinforcing strings (21) each connected between the sliding catch (14) and each rib (13), and a plurality of suspenders (22) each fastened between each reinforcing string (21) and each rib (13) to prevent the reinforcing strings (21) from drooping out of the umbrella when folded.
However, such a prior art still has the following drawbacks:
1. Each suspender (22) should require a pair of upper and lower rings (26, 26a) to be held in position between the rib (13) and the string (21), greatly increasing the installation inconvenience and the production cost thereof. PA1 2. Even the suspenders (22) are provided for preventing the drooping of the strings (21) from the folded umbrella (FIG. 6 of the prior art), the strings (21) are still loosened, possibly causing tangling when folding or unfolding the umbrella. PA1 3. If the suspender is modified to be a suspending spring (31) as shown in FIG. 4 of the prior art, there may be 6.about.8 springs (31) totally for an umbrella, being heavy and inconvenient for portable uses. PA1 4. Around the central pole (11), the inner end of each string (21) and brace (19) should be pivotally secured to the ring (18) which is positioned at such a narrow crowded space, thereby increasing the assembly complexity and inconvenience. If an additional ring member (28) is provided for connecting the string (29) as shown in FIG. 4 of the prior art, the assembly cost will then be increased.
The present invention has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present windproof umbrella having compact folded structure.